


Devilish Affections

by HUNTER29



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Being a human associated with Devils isn't all bad.





	Devilish Affections

Kuoh Academy may have seemed like an ordinary school from the outside, what with the massing numbers of students that poured in and out of the building almost daily. But it is usually places that seem normal that have some sort of secret especially a place which has an occult research club, that fact would probably deter people of superstition the most due to a sense of tampering with supernatural forces but for some teenage boys it was more a pull factor if they were to only consider the girls who were a part of the club.

So far in the room there were only four girls, the club president Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and the two sisters Koneko and Kuroka Toujou who were each discussing matters that were of importance to them. Now if it wasn't enough the four were members of an occult club what would really take the cake is demonic power they each have with the most powerful being Rias.

As the four were talking there was a sudden noise to interrupt them causing them to fall silence and listen, it wasn't a loud noise but a more quieter rumble that soon took the form of snores which led to a search of the room until Akeno was the one to find what or more who was responsible. "Oh look at him sleeping" she spoke as she looked down to the male body that was Y/n L/n, passed out next to a pile of boxes and the other three arrived to observe the slumbering male, "should we wake him?" Kuroka asked but Rias held her hand to stop the idea "no he seems peaceful enough so we should, Akeno what are you doing?" She questioned the black haired Priestess of Lightning who had knelt next to Y/n and pulled his sleeping form into her chest. "Just making sure he's comfortable, the floor is too rough" she replied stroking a hand through the male's hair, "no fair I should hold him" Koneko whined pulling Y/n's arm. Y/n's response was to grown in his sleep and wave his arms slightly before pushing Koneko's face. It was amusing to the other three especially Akeno "I think that action means otherwise" she said as Koneko huffed, "he's asleep so he didn't know" she said before crawling against Y/n and tugged his arm before wrapping it over her "Nya" she smiled feeling his hold tighten slightly.

The four girls were known to often flirt with Y/n which more often left him flustered especially with Akeno who was more "expressive" to say the least. "Huh wha?" Y/n again groaned as he stirred around before opening his eyes looking up to meet Akeno's violet ones, "rise and shine sleepyhead" she cooed to the male who was slightly dazed and yet to notice his arm around Koneko before reality hit and he jumped up "GAH!" He shouted knocking the white haired Nekomata from his arms as he stumbled falling on his backside under Rias and looked up to her, "Rias" he jumped up to his feet as he looked between the other four occupants of the room "glad to see you're awake again Y/n, did you enjoy your sleep?" The redhead asked and Y/n covered a yawn "oh right I fell asleep I guess, I was just moving the boxes like you asked and it had been a long day so I must have dozed off" he explained and Rias smiled, "that's ok Y/n, you're efforts are much appreciated" she said stroking a hand across Y/n's cheek and he slouched a bit. "Y/n pay attention to me Nya" Koneko whined tugging on Y/n's arm as she had her cat persona even with her more feline form which she grew accustomed to being in around the h/c haired male, Y/n looked to her as she nuzzled against his arm and Kuroka took his other arm against her.

Most guys would be loving this situation but for Y/n he grew more flustered especially when Akeno pressed her chest to his back "is something wrong Y/n?, you can tell me" she whispered as said male gulped feeling surrounded. "Oh man they're so hot, why can't that be me?" A male voice that didn't belong to Y/n spoke from a hidden place, after the sentence was spoke Y/n's demeanour changed as he narrowed his eyes to a door which was slightly open before marching over and swinging it open pulling the brown haired pervert that was Issei. He looked up in fear of Y/n despite the fact said male was a full human whilst he had demonic power of his own "we've discussed this over and over, Issei" Y/n spoke in a more serious voice making the pervert ,who had a hand in front of his crotch, whimpered in fear. "Show some respect to them" Y/n spat throwing the pervert to the ground before stumbling to his feet, "oh come on Y/n, it's not fair that you get all the actions and I don't get a peek" he whined as the male turned to him "I don't just go up to them and say, hey I'm bored so feel free to do your flirting thing to make me fluster". Issei then perked up "you know I could take that place for you, ladies come on and show me some sexy time" he said turning to the four girls in the room before being punched to the back of the head knocking him down to the ground.

"Ow" Issei groaned turning onto his back seeing Y/n still poised to punch but backed off, "ok Y/n you can calm down now" Rias said stepped closer and keeping Y/n back as he sighed "sorry I just get annoyed when he does that" he apologised. Rias smiled "that's sweet of you to care like that" she teased stroking a hand across Y/n's cheek and he groaned becoming flustered again as Issei complained "oh come he punches me and still gets the action?" Y/n looked to the downed perv "I could kick instead" he threaten and Issei held up in surrender, Y/n's other arm was then caught in a hold again and he looked to see Koneko staring up at him with a smile before nuzzling against him. "Nya" she mewled and Y/n shuffled slightly before thinking of an excuse to leave, "well I'm going to head home and see you lot whenever" he said heading for the door but was stopped by Akeno. "Did you forget?" She asked leaving the male confused and Kuroka explained "we have that assignment to finish for tomorrow and need your help, remember". Y/n did remember there was an assignment but forgot for when and groaned "ok fine come to my place later and we'll finish it" he said with agreeing nods, "very well then we will be there at six" Rias said and Y/n gave a wave before rushing off. "I guess I'm not invited?" Issei asked and the four girls shook their heads each replying with "no".

When he returned home Y/n found himself passing out on the sofa exhausted from the day's events and he woken up a couple hours later, when he did finally wake up Y/n looked at the clock to read 5:59 and the second it turned to 6:00 there was a knock at the front door which made him jump and roll off the settee with a thud and an "ow!!" Y/n went to open the door rubbing his head and saw Rias, Akeno, Kuroka and Koneko. "Why are you four here?" He asked in his still slightly drowsy state with Rias answering "the assignment" in a reminding tone making the male realise and nod, "right got you, I know you said six o'clock but I didn't expect you to be this punctual" he commented and the four girls smiled "well if it's to spend time with you then what's wrong with that?" Akeno asked in a flirtatious tone stepping close to Y/n who slouched slightly, "uh come on in then" he quickly said to change the subject and avoid more flirting and teasing.

As the four girls entered the house Y/n went to make some drinks whilst the others looked around, they knew where he livered but never really been there before "nice place you have here Y/n" Kuroka commented and said male gave a nod of appreciation as he poured the beverages, as he was putting the carton for the drinks away music boomed around the room making him jump and fall to the ground which spilt the carton's contents. "Gahh" he groaned standing up as the music was paused, four pairs of eyes turned to the stereo where Koneko was holding the volume dial with an innocent smile "sorry". The girls looked back to Y/n who was standing up again before looking at his now stained shirt "dang it" he muttered before feeling arms wrap around him and looked to Koneko "sorry Y/n, are you mad at me Nya?" She asked with sad eyes, Y/n shook his head replying with "no it's fine, I just really like this shirt" he said looking at the stain and Koneko pouted "sorry" she nuzzled against him. Y/n shuffled away. "It's fine I'll just go and change my shirt and be back down, if you four could set everything up for when I get back?" He asked and the girls nodded as Y/n slid from Koneko's arms for a few minutes of sanctuary as he went to change.

Upstairs in Y/n's room he threw the stained shirt to the side and searched for a new one, as he looked he saw the small bowl of chocolates he has in his room and made a mental note to take them when he goes back downstairs as the girls may wants some. "I can't believe I forgot about the assignment" he grumbled to himself before realisation hit him like a book to the face (which did happen to him when he first met Koneko). "Wait a second, the assignment isn't due for another week" he said standing up straight and went to turn around but was then shoved onto his bed, there in front of him stood Akeno with one of the chocolates in hand. She stepped closer making a suggestive show of eating the chocolate sucking on her fingers as she climbed onto Y/n, "seems you finally figured it out" she spoke in a sultry whilst hovering her face over Y/n's who gulped. "We may have lied about the assignment but we can still keep busy whilst we're here" she smiled slowly closing the gap until Y/n felt Akeno's warm breath, "can we go back downstairs?" Y/n asked nervously making the girl on top of him giggle. "But it's much more cosy here, besides if we're quiet then we won't get interrupted" she breathed and again Y/n gulped, "if you're too uncomfortable then maybe a simple kiss would suffice for now".

Y/n looked up at Akeno who stared at him with shining violet eyes "one kiss and we'll leave it there for now" she whispered and Y/n thought that maybe it was his only option and for a third time gulped, "ok" he said quietly and Akeno smiled before slowly leaning closer to Y/n pursing her lips. The gap between their lips was almost gone and about to vanish when "so what happened to our agreement?" Came Rias' voice making both Y/n and Akeno turn their eyes to the door where soda redhead along with the two sisters stood, "agreement?" Y/n spoke sceptically as the other three entered the room. "Yes Y/n, we as in the four of us had an agreement to share you" Rias replied gesturing to the four girls as she said "we", she then turned to Akeno who had sat up on Y/n's lap "I was just getting him ready is all" she spoke innocently before climbing off Y/n to approach the others. "Really? Because it seemed like you was trying to seduce him for yourself" Kuroka countered the violet eyed girl, as the three bustier females went back and forth between themselves Koneko spoke, "where are you going Y/n?" Catching the others' attention as they saw Y/n trying to sneak out the room and said male froze before giving a nervous laugh. "Oh well this seems like something you'd like to discuss alone so I'll wait elsewhere" he said but was blocked by Rias "that's fine you can stay, besides this is a matter involving you" she spoke with a smile and Y/n gulped before Akeno spoke "maybe he just needs some reassurance and persuasion".

Y/n did not like the way she was speaking and his jaw dropped as he watched the four females start to strip out of their clothing until they were left cladded in only their underwear, "what are you doing?" Y/n spoke red faced as he backed away from the near naked girls only to be stopped by the wall. "Don't worry Y/n, we're sure you'll enjoy this as much as we will" Rias spoke leaning closer to Y/n as she pressed her hand to his chest "we just want to express our feelings for you" she said before closing the gap that was nearly gone between him and Akeno. Rias was the first of the four to kiss Y/n. Said male froze as his lips met Rias' before said redhead pulled back and stroked his cheek "you know Y/n, you are cute when flustered" she teased as Y/n remained still, I say he needs a bit more assuring he'll enjoy this" Akeno said as she ran a hand down Y/n's torso feeling over his chest before to his pants curling her fingers into the waistband. Akeno kissed Y/n's cheek as she started to go down to her knees pulling to piece of clothing with her and the other three females followed suit, Y/n stood with only a pair of boxers covering the election that grew from the situation and who could blame him? Four girls who were only cladding in their underwear were kneeling froth of him after some very provocative flirting. "Well what have we here?" Kuroka spoke as she palmed Y/n's crotch through his briefs before they were pulled down as well.

The four females of the occult research club stared at Y/n's hardened length as said male was frozen in place, Akeno was of course the first to act as she grasped Y/n's phallus and started running her hand along its shaft "you really are packing a good one Y/n" she spoke in a sultry tone before running her tongue along the underside of Y/n dick. Said male then watched as Rias did the same for one side as Akeno took the other side licking his length whilst looking up at him, of course a moan was going to leave Y/n from that but then Kuroka and Koneko got involved by sucking and licking along the base of his cock. Y/n didn't know what to think as he had four pairs of eyes staring up at him as the owners were each working together to work his cock, Akeno took one of Y/n's hands and held to her cheek as she licked along his shaft staring up into his eyes with her own before moving her lips to his tip and started suckling on it. Y/n groaned as he inadvertently curved to stroke the temptress' cheek making Akeno hum before Rias did the same thing getting the same response and outcome, Koneko and Kuroka were each sucking on Y/n's balls staring up at said male with glistening golden eyes cueing on what they were working for. "Girls" Y/n groaned before pushing his hips slightly as he shot a large amount of cum onto the four female's faces, he expected to hear some sort of complaint but instead he watched as they each cleaned themselves of the male secretion.

Rias was the first to stand up and leaned closer to Y/n holding his hand to her cheek before reaching behind herself and unclipped her bra dropping it to the side as Y/n had a clear view of her bountiful breasts, Rias smiled at Y/n as she took his hand placing it to her chest making him cup it. The two made eye contact and arias pecked Y/n on the lips before taking steps back and pulling him with her as she spoke, "I want you do something for me Y/n" she said and Y/n nodded before Rias started laying herself down onto his bed and beckoned Y/n closer only for said male to need a literal push from Kuroka. Y/n was on top of Rias who was smiling at him "what Is it you need?" He asked and Rias leaned up to him "you Y/n, I want and need you, show me the love and affection I seek from you and give it to me through sex" she said before removing her panties and laying bare beneath Y/n. "Then do the same with the other three as they love you equally" Rias said as she pulled Y/n down into a kiss as he spoke "love?", as he was locked in a kiss Akeno spoke into his ear "yes Y/n love, our teasing and flirting isn't just for fun and with Koneko she shows complete adoration towards you, we love you Y/n" she said taking Y/n's lips to her own.

As her kiss with Y/n was severed, Rias reached down grasping Y/n's cock and placed it to her folds making him look at her "take me Y/n, show me love" she said pulling Y/n into her, the male did as he was asked and started pushing himself into Rias' folds feeling her walls take shape around him as they both moaned from the feeling. There was a halt, a halt that was of Rias' virginity but she wasted no time in telling Y/n "claim me". Rias pulled Y/n through her hymen with a wince as she gripped him tight before pulling him close as she relaxed with him inside her, after a moment of adjustment did Rias give Y/n the go and his thrusting began with slow steady strokes of his hips into hers. This was meant with a moan from the redhead as she pulled Y/n into a kiss staring up into his eyes as he leaned in returning the lock as he found a rythem to his movements, they broke back from their kiss to stare into each other's eyes as Rias held Y/n's face "thank you for being my first Y/n" she spoke with a smile and Y/n sighed "why choose me though?" He asked and Rias had a look of genuine surprise as if it was a preposterous question to ask. "I couldn't think of anyone better to choose, even as a devil I have cause to care Y/n, and you are the one I choose to love" she said kissing him again, Y/n raised a hand to Rias's cheek as he leaned in before trailing down her body to her chest where he cupped her breasts.

"Mmmm" Rias hummed in enjoyment as the action before gasping as Y/n leaned into her shoulder and sucking on her neck, "oh Y/n, how'd you know that's my spot?" She asked as the male sucked on that spot which caused the crimson haired devil to hold him there as she rocked up to his thrusts. "Y/n I love you, please give me your love" she pleaded of the male who started to thrust harder and faster which was what Rias wanted begging for more which she received, "I want you to cum Y/n, ah and when oh when you do I want ohah I want it inside me", Rias made her demand before feeling Y/n's thrust bury deeper each time making her clutch his shoulders "I'm going to cum" she warned before Y/n thrusted deep inside her and Rias was rocked with pleasure letting her juices flow with a moan/shout of "I LOVE YOU Y/N" before feeling her lover starting to cum inside her as well. As to prevent Y/n pulling out of her Rias clasped her legs behind said male's back keeping him sheathed inside her until they finished their mutual orgasm.

Rias' breaths were heavy as she looked at Y/n before unraveling her legs and letting him remove himself from her before she scooched to the side as Y/n was pushed onto his back and mounted by Akeno, "you seem to have done well Y/n but don't forget you have three others to satisfy" she spoke into his ear as Rias trapped one of Y/n's areas between her chest and Akeno held Y/n into a kiss as she penetrated herself on his rod. Like Riad, Akeno was a virgin before Y/n and like Rias she couldn't be happier of who she allowed take her. Akeno had one eye shut as she smiled down to Y/n before leaning close "rock my body Y/n" she breathed into his ear before starting to gyrate her hips around his lap, "give me the same pleasure you gave Rias".

Akeno placed her hand on Y/n's chat as she sat up moving her hips back and forth before feeling Y/n's hands hold her waist before the thrusting started. Akeno closed her eyes as a smiled formed on her lips whilst her movements turned into bounces in Y/n's lap pushing up off him to go back down again, it was a feeling she enjoyed immensely as Y/n was rubbing against her insides. She leaned down to Y/n and stroked his cheek as she pressed soft and numerous kisses to his lips as she spoke "does my body feel good, are you glad to be allowed to touch me like so, do you find my body satisfying?" She asked of Y/n between each kiss still making it a point to tease him, Y/n looked at Akeno, then Rias and final Koneko and Kuroka who were sat waiting patiently for their turns. "Well you each are beautiful but" he paused for a moment making the four females wait expectantly for his sentence to finish "this isn't just for sex right, it's not just to mess with me because I do love you as well". Akeno smiled at Y/n, not her usual flirting smile but a soft one as she leaned down to Y/n "we love you too" she spoke quietly before kissing Y/n as she moved her hips, "show me your love" she breathed as she started bouncing again.

Y/n started thrusting in Akeno as her hips bounced before the black haired beauty took the male's hands and moved them along her body whispering "touch me Y/n, feel my body as we make love", she let go of Y/n's hands as they moved in their own accord dipping lower and lower before landing on Akeno's ass with a small clap and Akeno jumped before moaning as she leaned down to Y/n's lips. "Touch me Y/n" she said again holding his face as she pressed kissing to him again "run your hands over me, ah you're touch is what wanted ah" she moaned as she bounced her hips before leaning against Y/n as he hooked an arm around the revenette's back as the other remained on her firm derrière, "Y/n" Akeno spoke his name which warranted attention and when he looked at the violet eyed temptress he felt a hand on his cheek as she leaned close. "Make me cum" she breathed before closing her eyes as Y/n started thrusting up with greater speed and force pistoning into one spot which wracked Akeno with pleasure "harder Y/n" he did just that "harder", still so "HARDER!!" Akeno cried out and Y/n slammed his hips up into her which triggered her orgasm that spilt in currents from her body that trembled.

Akeno collapsed on Y/n with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe what she just felt was real but looking back to Y/n, "thank you" she breathed gently cupping his cheeks with her hands ands planted a kiss into his lips "oh thanks Y/n I'm so happy we did that" she said and with a final lock of gazes she dismounted his lap.

Y/n then felt a hand hold his and looked at Koneko who was smiling at him but as she went to lean in for a kiss y/n's lips were taken by Kuroka which brought a complaint from the petite sibling, "no fair I want to go next" she whined but Kuroka ignored her as she deeper her kiss with Y/n moaning into the kiss. "Hey listen to me!" Koneko snapped which finally caught the attention of Kuroka "you was saying?" She asked and the white haired girl huffed "I wanted to go next, he can fuck you last" she said but Kuroka shook her head "for that language you can have last place" she scolded with a faint smirk which caused Koneko to rant before going to flop in a nearby chair in defeated wait

Kuroka turned back to Y/n and leaned into his shoulder mewling "do you want me?" She asked pulling back slightly "because I want you Y/n" she said pulling said male to her feet before stripping the last of her garments and crawled onto the bed on her hands and kneels looking back to Y/n. "Take me like this" she spoke with a smile on her lips and Y/n positioned himself behind Kuroka before making the push inside her, during the penetration Kuroka closed her eyes with a moan as she felt Y/n bury inside her before he was stopped by her hymen, "don't wait Y/n, take me" she moaned before Y/n pushed through which caused Kuroka to lurch forward slightly but soon eased to the pain. Kuroka then gave Y/n the go.

The h/c haired male placed his hands on Kuroka's waist as he started thrusting into her earning moans from her lips as she felt the pleasure from his actions "ah Y/n ah" she moaned looking back at him with a smile, "you enjoying this day?" She asked with a teasing hint and Y/n groaned from the incessant actions before giving a deep thrust into Kuroka who again lurched forward "Y/n, like that just like that" she quickly spoke and Y/n found a rythem that incorporated the deep thrusts which seemed to trigger a carnal response from Kuroka as her moans picked up. "Y/n more just like that, harder harder Nya" she mewled just like Koneko does before looking back to the male with her glistening golden eyes as she felt him thrust deeper into her and she smiled up to him. As he was thrusting into Kuroka, Y/n looked over to the pouting Koneko who then looked up at him to see Y/n wave a hand over to which caused the white haired girl to jump to her feet and rush over, Y/n took her hand and leaned down to kiss her which Koneko shuffled into with a "Nya" as Y/n pulled back. He then looked back to Kuroka thrusting harder into her which made her arms buckle so her face felt into the bed "Y/n!" She moaned loudly as she raised her head slightly, "anymore of this and, ahhh I'll cum if you keep going" her voice trembled as she spoke between her moans before clenching the bed sheets in her hand. "Don't stop until I cum, fuck me until I cum" she moaned raising her head up as her eyes clenched shut, "hey no fair you scold me for swearing" Koneko complained and Kuroka responded with a smirk and "well I'm older than you". It was typical sisterly banter but Y/n knew it would get out of hand so before Koneko could snap back her pulled her into another kiss which relaxed her.

Y/n's thrusts picked up until he felt the feeling building up and went to warn Kuroka who moaned first "I'm cumming" before Y/n buried himself deep into her as they both came which Kuroka was caught of guard from Y/n's release, not that she complained though. Her eyes widened as their mutual orgasms washed over her before she fell forward off of Y/n's shaft but was caught and laid down steadily.

Y/n turned and looked at Koneko who had discarded the last of her clothing and jumped up at Y/n who caught her petite frame sitting on the bed as the shorter girl peppered him with kisses, "is it my turn now?" She asked and Y/n nodded which made Koneko shuffled with a "Nya" as Y/n raised her over his cock and brought her down onto it feeling her insides immediately clench around him. Koneko was obviously going to be right due to her short frame but she still pushed herself down onto Y/n mewling from slight discomfort before a short cry as Y/n hilted himself inside her, Koneko was already short breathed as she clenched her hands to Y/n's chest as he stroked her hair. "You ok?" He asked receiving a nod as Koneko nuzzled against him before looking up "can we start?"

Her question was answered by Y/n slowly rocking her back and forth in his lap and Koneko mewled against his chest as she hugged him with a smile on her face now she was finally having her go with Y/n", slowly and steadily did Koneko start to take control of her actions as she moved her own hips whisky placing her hands up onto Y/n's shoulders and looked up to him smiling. He leaned down and kissed her which made Koneko happy as she returned it before feeling Y/n starting to thrust up into her, "ah" her voice came out in a moan as she held Y/n's kiss moaning into it as Y/n wrapped his arms around Koneko's waist bouncing her slowly to his thrusts. "Y/n" Koneko moaned his name before looking into Y/n's eyes with a smile "Nya" she hugged him tighter before increasing the speed on her bounces which also met with quicker thrusts from Y/n, the response from Koneko was to drag her fingers in claw shapes over Y/n's chest as her moans grew before said male laid down with Koneko laying on his chest using his hands to rock her back and forth with her bounces and his thrusts. Koneko's mouth fell open with moans and the occasional "Nya" before her bounces increased becoming more sporadic as did her clawing in Y/n's chest, "it's feels so good" she moaned before leaning her head in any/n's chest as he thrusted up with his arms around her waist and Koneko again looked at him. "Y/n" she moaned before kissing him as tears slipped down her cheek but not if pain or sadness as she felt so happy to be doing this with him, when she pulled back she asked "will you cum with me like you did the others?" Y/n stroked her cheek with a nod making Koneko's smile widen as she leaned against Y/n's thrusts.

With the next thrusts the two had started to feel themselves reaching their limits and after a vocal warning from both of them Y/n held Koneko tight before they both came together and of course Koneko cried out "NYA!!'" As she sat up in Y/n's lap before falling against his chest with rapid breaths. Y/n held onto Koneko before feeling three more bodies rest against him with Rias to the right, Akeno to the left and Kuroka joining her sister. Y/n's hand stroked through Koneko's hair even going to her cat ears making her snuggle deeper into his chest with even a small purr, "see we do love you Y/n" Rias said and said male looked at her "we need you" she continued before kissing him and after pulling back the other three did the same. "We need you Y/n" they said in a slightly unnerving unison but it didn't stop Y/n saying "well I'm here whenever" making the four smile and rest against him.


End file.
